Accidentally In Love
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: Regina & Roni Mills are two estranged twin sisters, who are about to be brought together by their father, wishing they would make amends & become close just as they were before. When both sisters agree to trade places to see how the other lives, each encounter day to day challenges as well as finding love in two unexpected people. Emma Swan and Detective Rogers.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright! So, I wanted to try something different here using both Roni and Regina as twin sisters. For those of you who follow my social media, you already know how this story is going to develop. For those of you who don't, let me explain first off that yes, there will be SwanQueen, but there will also be a pairing between Roni and Rogers aka. Nook. I hope all my readers will give this story a try just as you have with my others. If it's not for you, then I only ask that you don't leave hate reviews against me pairing up Rogers with Roni. Please, respect all ships as I respect yours, and don't read it if you don't like it. :) I hope you all enjoy this new wacky idea of mine. Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Henry, you're going to be late! I won't repeat myself!"

Henry Mills rushed down the stairs, jumping the last two steps in a big leap that thumped loudly across the wooden floor of their penthouse apartment on a bright an early Monday morning. The small boy made his way into their kitchen, placing his backpack on the seat beside him as he hopped on the other bar stool. His smile on point as he glanced over at his mother.

"What have I told you about jumping off the stairs?" asked Regina, throwing a hard glare her son's way.

"You also said to hurry." Henry bit into his stack of pancakes with a smart ass grin that in the end would make his mother smile. Which Regina didn't fail to do.

"Alright. Eat your breakfast- we're going to be late." the brunette smiled. Her black pencil skirt well pressed, as well as her white dress shirt. Her hair on point as well as her lipstick. The only un-matching item on her at that very moment was the apron she had wrapped around her fine form.

Henry and Regina's morning routine never failed. After breakfast, they would hop in the brunette's black Mercedes, and drive off to the boy's school. Everything around Regina screamed perfection. And, each morning as part of their routine, would result in the brunette ordering her 9 year old son to remove his feet off the car dash. Once dropping her son off, she was gone for the day to work in what she felt most passionate about.

Her Mercedes parked in the same spot as always once she arrived in front of the Mills Landscape Architecture building.

She smiled proudly as she looked up at the building it took her father years to built from the ground up. She was proud of all he had accomplished over the years, and when she finished college and was called on board to work by his side as Director, she jumped right on the chance. Ever since a small child, she loved the outdoors, the outstretched fields, it's crisp apple trees and all the green grass that went on for miles. But, above all, she loved horses.

"Good morning, Ms. Mills." was the continuous greeting Regina would nod and respond to daily as she walked into the building, making her way down the already familiar hallways that lead into her office.

She placed her glasses on as soon as she sat her briefcase down beside her desk. Her eyes already studying the plans that had been left on top of her desk until she heard a light knock by the door.

"Am I interrupting?"

Her head rose up as she heard a familiar voice. Her smile on point as she stood up straight, "You never interrupt. Come in," she walked over to a tall, dark haired, handsome man as her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. Her brown eyes looked up at the man's familiar smile. It was just as dashing as he was. "When on earth did you get here? My father didn't tell me you were coming back to Boston."

"I arrived just last night. I asked him not to tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise." his accent sounding thick. His eyes scanning the brunette as he took her hand and turned her around in a full circle, "Look at you. Beautiful as ever."

Regina's smile grew, her eyes looking down at the badge that hung by the man's hip, "Very impressive. What should I call you now?"

He smirked, "It's Rogers now. Detective."

Regina's brow raised, "Detective?" she shook her head as the man nodded, "I remember growing up together, you didn't look anything like you do now. If you had, I doubt my sister would have ever stood you up for that date years ago."

Rogers chuckled as he sat in the chair that was before the brunette's desk, "As I recall, she was kissing someone else. Maybe I should have gone for you." he teased.

Regina's brow raised as she stood and served herself and Rogers a cup of coffee for each, "I'm sorry, dear. I don't date cops. I have a son if you recall."

Rogers smirked, of course it was all fun and games. He would never go for Regina. He was just flirtatious by nature. He always had his hopes secretly set on Regina's twin sister, but that was a ship long sailed. He knew that.

"So tell me, what is Regina Mills type?" he asked as Regina sat down two coffee mugs on her desk. His hand reaching forward as he took one in his possession.

Regina chuckled, "Is that why you came back, to talk about my love life?" she asked.

There was soon another knock at the door, followed by a delighted laughter that came from none other than the brunette's father. He came in with his arms stretched out and a twinkle in his eye as he walked up to the man sitting before him.

"You made it! It's good to see you, son." Henry clapped the back of the man's shoulder, "How was your flight?"

"Very good." Roger's smiled a pearly white smile. He was still the father he never had, "I really should get going," he glanced down at his watch, taking notice of the time, "But, let's get together soon." he walked over to the other side of the brunette's desk as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Walking right out as he clapped the older man's back and walked out.

Henry Sr sighed as he sat down, taking Rogers seat as he smiled over at his daughter, "Speaking of catching up…" he paused, knowing this was going to be a sore subject for the brunette, "Your sister called me. She wants to get together for some lunch later today."

"That's wonderful. It's about time she has time off her busy schedule to spend it with her father." Regina's eyes focused back on her work in front of her.

"She wants to spend it with the both of us," he continued as brown eyes looked up at him in even more surprise, "She wishes to see you, Regina."

The brunette shook her head, "I can't, I have a project I need to personally look over by lunch time-"

"Cancel it."

Regina shook her head once again, "I absolutely can't. It's important that I be there."

"Regina." Henry's voice filled with sadness, his eyes connecting with his daughter's once again, "I'm getting older. For all you know, this might be the last lunch we can share together as a family before I join your mother in the after life…" he continued, even as the brunette rolled her eyes at his all too familiar speech. This was his way of getting her to do anything his heart desired, "Do this one last request for your father?"

* * *

Despite Regina having a twin sister that only those closest to her really knew about. Both her and Roni Mills were the exact opposite. Once, as kids and growing up they used to be incredibly close. As twins tend to be. But, times and families above all, change. Both grew apart, given that they went different directions in life and with their futures. Regina was always about pleasing her ambitions, her father- while Roni was more carefree and live in the moment type of gal. There was no way, neither of them wanted to be like the other as they grew apart. Regina liked nice things, while Roni was more into a simple kind of living. She grew up watching how Regina always controlled by their mother above all. She wanted no part of that life. Even if that meant leaving them behind.

She didn't live in a penthouse, but an apartment. Big enough for her, and simple. Just how she liked it. Her way of dressing wasn't exactly the brunette's style. She was more of a jeans, leather pants, leather jackets, shirt wearing type. It was safe to say that the only thing both of them still had in common was that they kept their hair and make up on point.

There was a knock at the door to her apartment, followed by a rather loud bark. Roni let out a grunt as she opened the door and felt as the two big paws from a dalmatian jumped all over her.

She smiled an all pearly white smile as her hands caressed the animal's white and black fur, "Pongo! How's my big boy, hm?"

Ruby, a slim, tall brunette, sporting a waitress uniform smiled at the pair as she stood before them, "He was well behaved. As always. He just loves his aunty Ruby."

"Thank you for watching him." Roni smiled at the brunette as Pongo rushed inside her apartment.

"Anytime! What are best friends for after all?" she waved at the brunette as she walked off to work, "I gotta get to work. See you later!"

"Bye!" Roni shouted, closing the door only to hear another knock. She walked back as her hand reached for the handle. Her brows furrowed in surprise as in front of her stood no other than her father. "Dad?"

"Don't look so surprised. I'm still very much alive, you know." replied Henry.

Roni stepped away from the door, allowing the older man entry, "I would hope Regina would at least have the decency to tell me of your unfortunate passing if you weren't."

Henry looked around the brunette's apartment. It wasn't luxurious, but he wasn't judging. She kept it in order, if only with a few shirts thrown here & there. It was small, the living room & kitchen connected as two extra doors lead to the bedroom and her one bathroom. The man was happy to see she was living happily. Even if that meant she chose to remain far from her father & sister.

"I've left it in my will that you both be present in the same room, for once in your lives." his eyes remained on his daughter as she pulled out a bag of dry dog food & poured some in the canine's bowl. Which the animal didn't waste any time in charging for, "That's a big dog," said Henry.

Roni smiled proudly, patting the dog's back as she stood to her feet, walking further into her kitchen as she allowed the animal to eat in peace, "I don't suppose you're here for him, dad," she poured two mugs of already steaming hot coffee as she handed one out to her father.

Henry smiled in appreciation as he took a sip of his coffee before speaking, "Roni, I know this is your life now. I know you and Regina drifted apart over the years, which made your mother and I terribly sad-"

Roni couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm sure that's what took mom to her grave," she took a sip of her coffee.

"You're mother made a mistake. With both of you." the man's tone was serious now.

Roni rested both her hands on the countertop of her kitchen, her eyes piercing her father's. She recented her mother for all her wrong doings.

"Are you really going to live with this resentment forever? Regina didn't do anything wrong."

"No, she just sided with mom for most of our lives." Roni's response was cold.

Henry sighed, not wanting to come here for a fight, "I'm actually here to talk about Regina."

"Of course you are." Roni scoffed.

"She wants to see you."

Roni crossed her arms over her chest, her brow raised. A move her and Regina did very much alike, "Did she say that? You know, this isn't the first time you try to play peacekeeper between us."

Henry nodded, "I have no intent in doing that anymore. You're both adults, you're independent grown women."

"Then, what are you doing here speaking on her behalf?" asked the brunette, "If she's so interested in seeing me, why doesn't she pick up a phone and call me herself?"

"Roni, for the love of God. Regina wants to make amends. What difference does it make if I come to tell you?" He paused, "She wants to have lunch today. All three of us. If not for your sister, then accept for me," he paused again, "I'm getting older. For all you know, this might be the last lunch we can share together as a family before I join your mother in the after life…" he looked at her with hopeful eyes, repeating the same process he had with Regina, "Do this last request for your father?"

* * *

By lunch time, Henry waited seated by their usual table at their usual favorite spot both women knew well. It was a small corner deli that he would enjoy with them both when they were girls. He sipped on his tea calmly.

He stood, a smile on his face as Regina walked her way up to him.

"Just trying to be the bigger person." the brunette clarified, her eyes looking around for her sister which hadn't shown yet. "Still arriving late, I see," she sat beside her father.

"She'll come. She promised." Henry assured her, taking another sip of his tea. His eyes looking up as Roni walked right up to them.

"Alright, I'm here." said Roni, her eyes connecting instantly with Regina's own brown ones. "Regina." She nodded, taking a seat on the other side of their father.

"Roni." Regina mirrored the same nod.

Henry smiled once again, his eyes shifting from one brunette to the other, "Well this is just a dream come true. Both my daughter's here, about to enjoy a nice lunch with their father." he glanced down at his watch as he stood from his chair as quickly as possible, "I only wish I could stay, but unfortunately I must run."

Both women looked up at him in wonder, eyebrows furrowed.

"Come again?" asked Roni.

"Where could you possibly be going?" asked Regina.

"I have a company to run, Regina. You know how busy we get during lunch time."

"Isn't that exactly what I said to you earlier and you insisted that I come here, because Roni wanted me to come and enjoy lunch with the both of you? Now, you're saying you're too busy to be here with us?" Regina asked.

"That's a low blow," Roni stood up from her seat, "You told me that Regina wanted me here. Now I'm here and you're leaving? What are we supposed to do?"

"Act like sisters for once in your lives. Stay here and enjoy lunch. Together." Henry looked back and forth between both women.

"I'm leaving, "Regina stood, "Like you, I have a lot of things to get done back at work before I go and pick up my son."

"Yeah, I'm sorry dad, but I have a bar I have to prepare for tonight. It was a nice try though, mom would be proud." said Roni as she began walking the other direction just as Regina was.

Henry's head followed both women quickly as he grew aggravated with their childish behaviors, "Now, wait a minute! Get back here, both of you!" he spoke firmly just as both women came right back to the table at the same time. "This has to stop. For the love of God, you're family. You two want to keep being angry at each other- fine. Be angry, but have lunch. At least for today." his eyes met with Regina's, "You are practically done at the office, I can take care of whatever it is you left unattended," he looked over at Roni next, "And, you- you're bar doesn't open until tonight. So, you both have more than enough time to enjoy a peaceful lunch and talk things out."

"You aren't going to start digging your grave to convince us, are you, dad?" Regina couldn't help but smile at her sister's smart ass comment towards their father.

Henry on the other hand threw a hard glare Roni's way, tossing a few bills on the table, "Lunch is on me." his eyes shifted towards Regina, "I expect a full report on how it went when we see each other tomorrow morning." with that being said he walked away, leaving both brunettes alone for lunch. Both pair of brown eyes locking on each other once again.

Regina cleared her throat, "Shall we?" she sat as Roni rolled her eyes but sat back in her chair. Neither of them wanted to do this, but both knew that if they didn't they would have to face their father and would be forced to try again.

Both women settled in their seats and to the idea of having lunch together, as their orders were soon taken and brought to them. Both ordering the same chicken club sandwich, only different choices they made were on their drinks. Regina having simply a water, while Roni decided on a Pepsi.

"How's my darling nephew?" Roni finally asked, breaking the momentary silence that surrounded them.

"He's fine." Regina wiped the corners of her mouth as she chewed down a piece of the club sandwich, "He's missed you."

"Glad to know someone does." replied Roni.

"It would be great if you would stop by and see him once in a while," said Regina.

"I would, but you know… I have responsibilities that need to be taken care of."

Regina threw a hard glare her sister's way, "You work nights at a bar. I'm sure if you really wanted to, you could see Henry during the day. If I'm the problem-"

"I didn't say that." Roni shook her head, taking a sip of her drink.

"I obviously am," she paused, "When are you going to let it go?"

"Don't." Roni glared at her sister.

"Mother died years ago. She made mistakes with both of us. So, she didn't exactly teach us a thing or two about loving one another, but why do we have to act like complete strangers?" asked Regina.

Roni's brows furrowed as she chuckled, "I'm sorry. Were you not there when you kissed some girl, pretending to be me and ruining my chances with Rogers?"

"This is about Rogers?" Regina snapped.

"Forget it."

"Need I remind you that you practically begged me to be you. You didn't even want to go on that date with the poor guy, let alone talk to him." Regina shook her head, "That's low. Instead of facing him yourself, you just coward and hid behind me like you always did once things got really rough for you. It was the same thing with mother."

"No, mother always favorited you because you were well on your way of following in her footsteps."

"I am not following mother's footsteps." Regina argued.

"No?" Roni's brow raised, "Whatever happened to that girl you kissed, Regina?"

Regina fell silent. It was never a secret to her sister that she was always more inclined towards women.

"You were always Cora's perfect clone. While I was the odd one out. It would have been a shame if she ever found out about your little girlfriend back then, wouldn't it?" she continued as Regina remained stiff, "Yeah, so what did you do? You went and became me, and kissed her. Until she found out, then you broke it off with the poor girl, leaving her for good. And, who did mother come after for being a lesbian? Not you. No, you, Regina were perfect."

"You told me to become you!" Regina found herself shouting, leaning more towards her sister.

"Yes, to be me to break up with the guy! I didn't tell you to make out with a girl while at it!"

"Alright, so I was a coward! But, you know what? So were you. You had a good thing going with Rogers and you decided to break up your date. You are just as much as a coward as I was." the vein in Regina's forehead was ready to pop as she glared at her sister, who glared right back. "Why is that, I wonder? I've always asked myself why on earth were you so scared of going out with him. He was always a nice guy."

Roni's brows furrowed, "We were complete opposites. It would never work."

Regina's brow raised, "Is that what mother told you?" she asked, continuing as Roni remained silent, taking another sip of her drink, "We obviously both hid who we truly are when she was around."

"We had to. She didn't give us much of a choice." Roni scoffed.

"You still could have gone to her burial." Regina's voice was more calmer this time.

"What for? So she could keep controlling me from beyond the grave like she does to you? No, thank you."

"She doesn't control me anymore." Regina argued.

Roni's brow lift once again, "Really? How's your love life? Your life in general. It must be a bore, huh?"

"Why are you so worried about my life all of a sudden? I don't ask you about yours." said Regina.

"Of course not, because it's easy for you to judge my life when you have yours all figured out. Well," she chuckled, "Semi-figured out. Tell me, does Henry know that his mother is gay?"

Regina chuckled, "You are so wrong if you think my life is all figured out. You wouldn't last a day in my shoes."

"Right back at ya, your highness."

"And, I've never judged you." Regina paused, "In fact, I've always envied the fact that you have less responsibilities than I do."

"Trust me, my responsibilities are far from easy." said Roni.

"Please. I could run that bar of yours with my eyes closed." Regina replied, earning another raised brow from her twin. Regina shook her head as she saw a grin appear on her lips, "Oh, no. Don't you even think about that."

"Why not?" asked Roni, already thinking up a crazy idea, "If you think my life is so simple, why don't you find out for yourself?"

Regina chuckled, "I am not putting myself in danger around drunken men just to become you- no."

"Well, I know you'd miss your classy lifestyle, and then there's Henry, but I'm sure I can be you for a few days, no problem," said Roni, "I'll watch out for him for you. It'll give me some time to spend it with him. You said he misses me."

"As his aunt, not his aunt posing to be his mother. If anyone will catch on to us it's him." Regina held up a finger in warning, "Besides, do you really want to go back to playing these childhood games and getting into trouble again?"

"Don't worry, I promise not to interrupt mother's long eternal sleep and out you." Roni kid, earning an eye roll from her sister, "Besides, no one will know. If there are any complications, I'll give you a call. This will give us a chance to get to know each other more after so many years away from one another. Don't you think? It is what dad wanted after all."

This was beyond a crazy idea. Pulling these off when both women were a couple of teens was one thing, but as two grown adults… how could they possibly pull this off without having to face the consequences of such action? Regina gave herself a moment to really think this through. Roni was right, this would give each of them the chance of getting to know each other again after so many years apart, and besides it was just for a couple of days. What could it hurt?

Regina sighed, "If my son ends up in the hospital at any time during this whole crazy idea of yours, I will burn that bar of yours to the ground."

Roni nodded, a smirk visible on her lips, "Deal."

After a while of talking it over, both women stepped into the bathroom of the deli and exchanged clothes with each other. Starting their game on the spot. Pieces of clothing flew across one stall towards the other as they changed.

"Out of all days, you had to wear leather pants today?" asked Regina, already hating her twin's taste in clothing.

"Stop complaining. If I look great in them, so will you." Roni's voice was heard within the stall next to Regina's.

"I can't believe you have talked me into this, yet again." she stepped out of the stall as she was now fully dressed, glancing over at her twin as she was now wearing her dress pants and dress shirt. "We have a problem."

"What?" asked Roni, looking herself over one last time.

"Our hair styles are different."

"That's easily fixable. Just make sure to curl yours and I'll straighten mine," she reached for her black leather jacket, "Don't forget this."

Regina looked at herself in the mirror as she placed the leather jack on her body, "Just, please tell me you keep a gun inside your bar."

"A bat." Roni replied, looking at her twin through the mirror as she stood next to her, "Don't worry. It's quite a safe place. You won't run into any trouble. Just Leroy, who is a regular customer. You may have to drag him out if he has too much to drink. Just call a cab to come get him and you'll be fine."

"Terrific." replied Regina, turning to look at her sister, standing face to face this time, "Alright, there's a project I've been working on for a while now. It should be on my desk. Just…" she shook her head, not thinking Roni could possibly pull off her job as her, "Don't touch it. Things have been fairly easy around there, so if you get called out of work to go and look at a project, you just say you love everything and that it looks great and get out of there."

Roni nodded, "Got it."

Roni's phone beeped with an incoming text message, as Regina explained soon after, "I texted you the address to Henry's school. Pick him up exactly at 3, no later than that. I'm always on time."

"Got it." Roni nodded, "Be sure to head to the bar right after leaving here. A truck is coming by with merchandise today, so you have to be there. I texted you the address."

"I can handle that."

Roni handed her keys over to Regina, "Alright. Remember, Pongo needs to be taken out before you go to bed or you'll wake up cleaning a giant mess in the morning."

"Just take care of my son, I'll take care of your dog." replied Regina, taking her sister's keys as she handed over her own. "Not a scratch on my car."

Roni smirked as she held out her hand, "Good luck."

Regina shook her hand soon after, "Good luck to you."

As both brunettes walked out of that bathroom completely transformed, they headed their separate ways, ready to live the life of the other for a couple of days. Fooling everyone around them in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am forever thankful to all of you who continuously favorite, follow and review in this wacky fic of mine! Thank you all, dearly for giving this story a try. Before you ask, I shall say that Emma isn't in this chapter. Sorry, guys! But, we all know that SQ is the best ship ;) lol therefore I want to make her first meeting with Regina a memorable one. But, she will be appearing and after she does, I promise you it will be love at first sight. Happy reading!**_

* * *

Roni (now being Regina) looked over her twin sister's penthouse apartment from top to bottom. She decided after picking up Henry, it would be a good idea to scope her place out first to get familiar with it. She chuckled to herself as she took in the wood and marbled floors of her place, all the way to every bit of expensive furniture that decorated it.

Her heels echoed across the floor as she made her way curiously through the kitchen. She opened up her stainless steel fridge, her eyes widening at the sight of every single labeled container of food. One neatly stacked on top of the other, from biggest to smallest. Things certainly hadn't changed. Regina was always the tidier one.

Her brows furrowed as her hand reached for a certain container that was labelled: _**After School Snack,**_ "My God," she shook her head as she placed the container back in its place.

She looked over at one of the kitchen's counter tops and glanced at a picture of Regina and Henry together. A smile couldn't help but form on her lips as her eyes studied every bit of that picture. They appeared to be at the park, Henry wrapping his arm around his mother as Regina leaned in closer, holding the boy into her as both wore matching smiles. They looked happy.

That is one thing she always did remember about her sister. Regina certainly grew happier the day she adopted Henry.

"Henry!" Roni's eyes grew as big as saucers as she looked down at her watch.

2:45.

_Shit! _She thought, leaving the picture where it was as she rushed out the front door and hopped into her sister's Mercedes.

It still lingered that new car smell. She drew in a deep breath as she retrieved her phone, taking a mental note of the address of her nephew's school. She knew exactly where this was.

She could do this. No problem.

She started the ignition as the black vehicle roared to life. Tires screeched on the bare pavement as she sped off towards the school. She had 15 minutes to get there.

* * *

Regina (now being Roni) arrived just on time to where she needed to be after wrestling with a bit of traffic. She had always known where her sister lived, but she never imagined it was this far from her family. Her nerves were getting to her as she pulled into the parking space, parking her car exactly where Roni had instructed her too.

So far, so good.

She started feeling more and more uneasy as she stepped out of the car. She knew all the parts of the world couldn't be beautiful, but why on earth was her sister thinking in opening up a bar in this part of Boston? This alleyway, screamed danger if she knew better. She pulled on her leather jacket while she passed along side a blue dumpster. Not wanting any bit of her touching that thing. Keys jingled as she opened up the back door to the bar, preparing for whenever that delivery truck arrived.

She entered through the back, her brows furrowing immediately at the dust and piles of boxes holding old and new stuff that hadn't been thrown out or placed up just yet. Other boxes, containing old bottles that were just collecting dust as well. She quickly decided to pick up the dusty box containing the empty bottles inside of them and head back outside as she disposed of them into the dumpster. She coughed as a cloud of dust hit her face from the impact of the drop.

Her head turned to her right as a loud honk sounded, coming from no other than the delivery truck as it was backing up in reverse.

Show time. She could do this.

The door to the driver's side opened up as a short, bearded man stepped out from within it. Sporting a grin as he walked towards the back of his vehicle, his hand waving in the air as a form of salutations, "I brought you the goods! All intact, I didn't drink any this time," he chuckled as he unlocked the back door, pushing it up with all his might.

With the way this man spoke to her, she could sense that maybe he and Roni were good friends.

Her eyes looked at the endless boxes of different types of liquors. She eyed the man as he wrote down on his clipboard, his eyes looking up at the brunette in wonder.

"Are you alright, sister?" he asked, chuckling at the brunette's lost look, "You're usually in a hurry to get down your merchandise. What's up?"

What was up was that she was totally clueless as to which one was hers. That one little detail slipped her sister's mind in informing her about.

But, Regina was an intelligent woman. She shook her head as she played along the part, coming with something on the spot, "I'm sorry. Would you remind me again which ones are mine? I had a busy morning today, it completely slipped my mind that you would be stopping by."

Leroy's brows furrowed at the sound of elegance that was oozing out of her mouth, but he didn't dare question it. He simply placed his clipboard down in the back of the truck as he boarded inside it, stacking all of the boxes that were Roni's one by one.

Regina smiled, nodding her head in gratitude, "Thank you." her body moved cautiously, as if she were afraid of picking one box up and dropping it to the ground. The pudgy man eyed her suspiciously as by this time she would have joked with him about his drinking. She wouldn't of been afraid to pick up a box of any type of drink- in fact, she would even pick up two stacked boxes while he helped her with the rest.

But, again, he decided not to pay attention to her strange behavior. He simply picked up two stacked boxes as he brought them inside through the back door, placing them off to the side near the entrance. His eyes however remained on the woman as she stepped right back out and came back in with another box in her arms. He couldn't help but grin as she bent down, while she took out some of the bottles, giving him a really nice view of her ass.

Regina had absolutely no idea what she was doing, or if this was even how Roni did things. But, she had instructed her beforehand to take out at least four bottles of every type of alcohol that came in to have them as extras out up front, and to keep repeating that same pattern as the drinks came to an end throughout the night.

"_You just make sure to keep the front of the bar stacked up with plenty to drink and you're all set." _her sister's voice sounded in her head as they changed in the bathroom this morning.

Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the man standing closer to her now as she turned to walk back outside, "Say, so when are you going to stop playing hard to get and accept having a few drinks with me after work?" her brows furrowed as her body backed away from the man's devilish smirk and lustful eyes.

What in the world? Were they _more _than friends? That couldn't be so.

"I'm sorry? Are we… are you and I…?" her words caught in her throat as she couldn't process them from the shock.

Leroy's smirk only grew as he stepped in closer, "Well, only in my dreams, but just say the word and I'll be more than willing to make them come true."

She freaked so much that before her or even Leroy knew, her knee had already slammed up against the man's groin. The impact was so hard that he grunted in pain, almost falling to the floor as his hands cupped his most delicate of areas. Regina instantly grew in panic as her eyes finally caught sight of the name tag on his uniform, suddenly remembering that Roni had told her that he could get a little handsy sometimes. But, it was all fun and games with them. They always teased each other endlessly, but nothing more went on past that. Her reaction wasn't to knee him right in his groin after all.

"Leroy! I'm sorry!" she shouted, walking near the man as she placed her hand on his back.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or what?" asked Leroy, grunting in pain as he couldn't stand straight just yet.

"You could say that. Are you alright?" Regina's hand continuously soothed the man's back, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, so am I." Leroy grunted, holding on to what was left of his manhood, "Remind me to never flirt with you while it's that time of the month for you."

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked again, following him outside towards his truck again.

"I may need a few packs of ice, but I'll be fine." he brought down the last set of boxes, leaving them on the ground by the door as he threw a glare her way, not at all understanding her strange behavior today, "You sure are acting strange today. Maybe you need a day off."

"Yeah. I think maybe I do." Regina nodded, feeling bad she watched how the man wobbled towards his truck, grunting in pain as he mounted it and drove off.

* * *

Tires screeched on the pavement as Roni slammed on the brakes of the Mercedes. Heads turning her way as she had arrived in front of the school by 3:05.

"Mom?" Henry's brow raised, very much like his mother as she stepped out of the car and made her way towards who would be her son for the next couple of days.

"I'm so sorry. I'm late, I know." she kissed the top of his head as she rushed the boy inside the passenger side, shutting the door in the process. She hurried inside the driver's side as she drove off back to the house. Henry placed his feet up on the dash of the car, quickly taking them off as he looked over at his mother with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, mom. Feet off."

Roni looked over at her nephew, smiling as that was all she could do. Not knowing about Regina's constant battle with Henry on not putting his feet up on the dash. A nice classical piano melody was heard playing off the radio, which she quickly changed to an old classic rock radio station. Henry's brows furrowed as Is This Love by Whitesnake began softly playing.

"What happened to your hair, mom?" Henry asked, taking notice in Roni's curls, which hadn't been straightened yet.

Roni's eyes grew wide in the realization, but quickly came up with a story, "I just wanted to try something different." she smiled down at the boy, "What, you don't like it?"

Henry shrugged as he smiled, "It's different."

Roni chuckled, "Is that a, '_you look great, mom'_ type of different?"

"You look great, mom." Henry looked over at the radio as his ears took in the song, "Since when do you listen to this type of music?" he asked.

"Someone was listening to it at the office today." Roni shrugged, playing Regina's part, "I actually kind of enjoyed it."

Henry looked over at his mother with a questioning glare throughout the entire ride home. It was an enjoyable one for him. Not that Henry minded his mother's taste in music, but this new taste she had developed sounded much better to his child ears. As the Mercedes was parked in front of the apartment building, Henry rushed out running his way towards the elevator without waiting for Roni as she entered right after. Once they arrived inside the apartment, she looked over at Henry who dropped his backpack on the floor and began looking underneath the couches and furniture.

Roni's brows furrowed as she looked over at the small boy as he was determined to find whatever it was he was looking for.

"Hey, mom, can we have pizza for dinner tonight?" he asked her, looking her way.

Roni shrugged, smiling at the idea of enjoying a pizza with her nephew. Now that she no longer had to work nights for the remainder of the days they pulled this stunt off, "Pizza sounds good to me."

Henry grinned as he bent down to continue his search around the furniture.

"What are you looking for, Henry?" she finally asked.

"My hamster." Henry stood as the brunette raised a brow, "He keeps getting out of his cage."

"Hamster, huh?" _Regina never mentioned the boy had a pet, _she thought to herself, "Well, I'm sure it has to be around here somewhere. Let's have a look…" she bent down as she walked towards the living area, looking up at the boy as he stared down at her.

"I don't have a hamster." said Henry, a mischievous grin on his face, "My _real_ mom would never allow me to have one. Not when animals aren't allowed in this building."

Crap!

"She would never allow me to have pizza for dinner either. She's very strict in me having a well balanced meal." Henry crossed his little arms over his chest.

Roni sat up, feeling like a total fool for falling for her nephew's tricks, "Alright, how did you know?"

"I'm 9, not dumb. My mom would have brought to my attention many things that you missed. For starters, my feet on the car. My backpack left on the floor," he motioned towards his backpack which was still on the floor by the entrance, "And, my mom would never wear her hair like yours. There's just no way. And, for as long as I've known her, she has never been late picking up from school."

There was no denying it. She had been caught red handed by a 9 year old.

She chuckled as she ruffled the boy's hair, "You were always a smart one, Henry."

Henry's eyes lit up at the sight of his aunt, "You mean I was right? You're my aunt Roni!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Roni nodded, smiling that familiar pearly white smile that Regina tended to have.

"Wait…" Henry's brows furrowed in wonder once again, "If you're here, then where's my mom?"

The brunette looked down at her watch, "She should have been done with receiving today's deliveries by now at my bar."

"She's at your bar?!" Henry shouted, touching his chin with his index finger, "Wait. Why? Why are you here and not her?"

"I think that will be a little too complicated for you to understand right now, kid."

"Tell me." Henry pleaded as a cell phone rang, causing Roni to stand back up as she rushed towards Regina's purse.

"Hello?" she answered, knowing already that it would be Regina calling.

"_I am going to kill you. Why didn't you tell me Leroy was the delivery guy?"_

Roni smirked, already picturing the incident she purposely had caused in her mind, "It must have slipped my mind. Did he get too handsy?"

"_He didn't have much of a chance once I hit him."_

Roni's eyes widened, "You hit Leroy?" she looked over at Henry as he was now staring at her questioningly as she had shouted out her question.

"_With my knee. I didn't know what to do, I panicked!"_

Roni shook her head as she rested her face in the palm of her hand, feeling already sorry for doing this to Leroy, "Well, don't expect a tip from him tonight. After that, he may stop talking to me."

"_When you said he was handsy, you neglected to say to what extent."_

"Never mind him. Just don't ruin things for me with my other regular customers and you should be fine." Roni sighed as she looked over at Henry who was watching TV. She walked away as she whispered into her phone, "We have an even bigger thing to worry about right now."

"_What do you mean? What could be bigger than this?"_

"Henry knows." Roni's hand came up over her mouth and the phone as she looked over at Henry in a quick glance.

"_Knows what exactly?"_

Roni rolled her eyes, "That you're gay- he knows about me being you, of course."

Roni couldn't see her sister right now, but she was sure her eyes grew pretty wide in that very moment, judging from her surprised tone over the phone, "_What- how? You weren't supposed to let him find out!"_

"Now, I'm to blame? Besides, you should have seen his little face light up when he realized it was me. I couldn't lie to him."

She heard Regina sigh over the phone, as Henry came up running towards her, "Is that my mom?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Hold on." Roni smiled down at her nephew, handing over her cell to him.

"Hi, mom! Don't worry about a thing, aunt Roni is taking great care of me!" Henry beamed through the phone.

"_I'm sure she is. Have you done your homework?"_

"I was just about to do it." Henry lied, looking over at her aunt as she stood before him with her hands placed on her hips.

"_Alright, well, homework first, then TV. I don't want your aunt telling me that you've tricked her into doing anything else while I'm gone for a few days."_

Henry's remained on his aunt as her mother's warning tone sounded on the other end of the phone, "Yes, ma'am," he paused, "How long will you be gone for?"

"_Just a couple of days. I'll most likely be back by the end of the weekend. Until then, your aunt Roni is in charge."_

"Okay. I love you too, mom." Henry handed the phone back to Roni as he ran to shut off the TV and get started on his homework.

"_Before I forget. You are expected to join our father for dinner tonight at his place. We were supposed to have lunch, but plans changed at the last minute. So, do your best impression of me. If there's anyone who shouldn't find out we are not who we say we are- it's him."_

"Got it. What time is dinner?" asked Roni.

"_Be ready by 7. Someone will be there to pick you up."_

Roni's brows furrowed in wonder, "Someone? Who?"

"_I have to get going. I'll text you if I have anymore questions regarding tonight."_

Before Roni could say anything else, the call hung up. Leaving her wondering who would be picking her up to enjoy a nice dinner with her father. But, whoever that may be, she was just happy to finally spend some time with him. She walked over to Henry who was seated at the breakfast table, "What are you working on, kid?"

"Math." he rolled his eyes, it being his least favorite subject, "Are you any good at it?"

Roni chuckled as she sat beside him, "I'll make a deal with you. From what your mom told me, we'll have to go eat dinner tonight with your grandfather. You help me get through that dinner, making them believe I'm your mom and I'll help you with understanding math." she held out her fist towards the boy, "Deal?"

Henry smiled as he bumped his fist against her own, "Deal."

"Let me see that notebook of yours." Roni reached over for Henry's notebook as she looked over his problems. Already enjoying the time she was spending with her nephew.

* * *

It was 6:45 as Roni came out of Regina's closet, wearing one of the brunette's choice of clothing. It wasn't her style at all, but she had to keep up appearances. So she chose a blue zip dress she spotted in her closet. As she looked herself over in the mirror, she had to admit that the dress complimented her body well. It fight right in all the right places as the zipper of the dress ended by mid thigh as she zipped it down to close it around her figure more. The dress was sleeveless and simple. Elegant. Her hands brushed over her jet black hair once again as she did a couple of last adjustments to it as it was now as straight as it could be.

Wow, she really did look good.

Henry came into the room, wearing his pair of dress pants, a white shirt and his light gray jacket on top to compliment it, "This is what my mom left out for me for tonight's dinner."

"You look very handsome, Henry." Roni smiled, holding out her arms as she presented the dress to him, "So? Not too bad, huh? Do I pull off the look?"

Henry's eyes scanned the woman before him from head to toe, a smile forming on his lips, "I like it. That's my mom's favorite dress too."

Roni smiled as she looked herself over again. She was happy to know they had some similar tastes after all. Her head turned towards the sound of the doorbell as it echoed through the apartment.

"Do you know who's driving us?" she asked her nephew, to which Henry just shrugged and took off running downstairs. She followed him down the stairs, her heels clicking as it echoed through the entryway as she neared the door, swinging it open, only to be met by Roger's dashing and greeting smile. "Oh, no!" her eyes nearly came out of her head as her next instinct was to slam the door shut right on the man's face.

_What the hell is he doing here? When did he even come back to Boston? _She thought to herself, quickly opening the door as Henry looked up at her with a puzzled look given her sudden reaction. She had to keep up appearances, no matter what. She smiled just as Regina would in that moment, looking completely cool and collected on the outside. As for inside, her heart was racing inside her chest.

She was standing in front of the man whom she once shared a few teasing glances and a few stolen kisses.

"Sorry. Door slipped," she quickly explained as the man looked at her with an arched brow, smiling instantly as he stood outside the door.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" he played along as she chuckled nervously, "Are you alright, love?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Why- why do you ask?" Roni asked.

Rogers chuckled, taking notice in her nervousness, "You seem a little surprised to see me."

"Well… it's you. I mean- you look… different." she blinked a couple of times, shaking away the thoughts that were coming to her mind.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me saying how good you look." he motioned towards her dress, taking in the sight of the woman before him.

She stood behind Henry, obviously using him as a shield as she wanted to prevent herself from falling flat on her face due to how handsome the man before her had now become. That, and her cheeks had taken a nice shade of pink.

Henry exchanged confused looks between the man and his aunt, "What's wrong with your face, mom?" he asked as he looked up at his aunt, playing his part well since she had helped him with his math homework earlier.

"Nothing. _Dear._" she nudged the boy closer to Rogers as he stood before him, looking very dashing in his all black suit piece. "You remember Henry- my son, don't you?"

Rogers smiled as he kneeled down to be at Henry's level, "Last time I saw this little guy, he was just a baby. How are you, Henry? I'm an old friend of the family's."

"Didn't you used to date my aunt Roni?" Henry asked, his head tilting curiously, which made Roni stiffen as she remained behind him.

"Henry." she called out to him, smiling at Rogers as he looked up at her, "Look at the time. We should go. Father is going to worry if we're late."

"You're right about that. He always knew how to worry." he reached for the door as he held it open for her and Henry, flashing his smile that Roni remembered all too well her way as she walked past him.

She never once thought she would cross paths with him again, not after their break up once upon a time ago. Now she was forced to go through this dinner with him and her father. Her body already feeling that old flame rising inside of her. She needed drinks. Lots of them. It was times like this that she missed being at her bar. Then again, having drinks probably wouldn't be the best idea. Not around him. Not while he looked this impossibly good.

Regina was going to get an ear full of this later. She would make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Alright, finally an update on this one that many of you have loved! :) A big thank you to all of you who continue to follow, favorite and review on this one as well as my others. I hope you all enjoy this new update in which Emma finally makes an appearance. ;) Happy reading!**_

* * *

Regina looked around her sister's bar as she stood behind the bar area. It was very welcoming. It wasn't her ideal type of place to enjoy a drink in. Normally she would enjoy that at home, where she could keep an eye on her son. She couldn't even remember the last time she went out with anyone, really. Safe to say, this was a major change for her. Now she would be filling someone else's shoes, pretending to be someone she clearly wasn't. She always did wonder how on earth was it that her sister was able to work with so much drunken men around her. Now, she would find that very question out. This is what this was all about after all, right? To live a little in the other's life.

She heard the door open as Leroy stepped in, out of his uniform and into his janitor one, as the man had two jobs. He quickly took his usual spot at the bar.

"How are you Leroy?" she asked him. She will never forget the man now after that incident.

"Sore. It actually hurts to sit." his face all grumpy.

She still felt terribly bad for that knee to the groin move. She moved quickly, but still a bit inexperienced as popped the cap off of a beer bottle and handed it over to the man.

"On the house. No hard feelings?"

Leroy looked over at the woman with a serious face at first, but took the beer bottle without thinking twice. Feeling a whole lot better as soon as he took a drink from it, "I'll forgive you. Just because we're friends and you let me have all the beer I want," he took a drink, his eyes never leaving the brunette's, "You know… there's something different about you."

Regina suddenly became nervous, only she tried her best to hide it as she looked down at her bar, wiping away imaginary mess that obviously wasn't there.

"Did you get new earrings?" he snapped his fingers as he said this with a sudden smile that Regina didn't understand why, but it made her even more nervous.

She smiled, feeling how her soul had returned to her body in a matter of seconds, "Can't get anything past you!" she snapped her our fingers, mimicking the man's reaction as she added in a wink.

Leroy grinned, feeling pretty proud of himself for figuring out the woman's nee change, walking away from the bar has he joined a couple of his friends as they arrived. She secretly sighed, thanking the heavens he decided not to press on and believe that her earrings were actually new.

Feeling a little better about the whole ordeal. Her eyes looked around the establishment as people were talking amongst each other, some sitting at tables, others by the bar. She couldn't help but wonder how her sister was doing. How Henry was doing. She missed him. It was then her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts as she quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"_Rogers? Really?"_

Regina smirked at the sound of her sister's aggravated voice, "It must have slipped my mind." she replied teasingly.

Karma was a bitch.

"_You could have given me a heads up that he was back in Boston."_

Regina scoffed, "We weren't exactly in communication, dear. He just arrived this morning. He came to see me at the office."

"_Wait a minute. You and dad have been in contact with him behind my back?"_

"Well, I would have told you, had you remained in contact with father and I every once in a while."

Roni rubbed her temple, already having enough of this night, "_How's the bar? Is everything alright?"_

"Everything is fine. A few customers. Nothing I haven't been able to handle. I must say, it's been... entertaining." said Regina.

Roni raised a brow, "_Is Regina Mills really enjoying poverty?" _she chucked, showing off her pearly whites, _"give it time, dear. The people are just starting to come in."_

Regina raised a brow at her sister's impression of herself, "Well, I'm glad to hear that while playing this little game of yours, you have at least '_upped your game,' _her very much like Roni's, until she finally became her son's mother again as she finally asked, "How's Henry? How are things?"

"_He's been very good. Things here have been running smoothly, that kid of yours has them pretty much believing that I'm you."_ she chuckled, pausing momentarily, "_And… it's been really great spending some time with dad. Believe it or not, I've missed him."_

Regina's heart fluttered inside her chest. Her eyes wanting to soak in tears as she looked down at the floor, speaking almost in a whisper into her phone, "Well, enjoy them. They're your family too. They've sure missed you."

"_I have to go,"_ Roni's voice sounded through the brunette's phone as there was a light knock outside the bathroom door, "_Please, don't destroy my bar and be sure to lock up later tonight."_

"Good luck at the office tomorrow. And, please, don't screw anything up." Regina warned, hearing a chuckle from her sister.

"_I'll try."_

* * *

As Roni hung up the call, she drew in a breath, muttering a faint _'okay,' _as she looked herself over in the mirror. She reached for the door, releasing a gasp as just outside of it stood Rogers, looking right into her eyes as she remembered well he tended to do.

"What are you doing?" her brows knit in wonder, as he stood awfully close to her.

"Is everything alright, love?" his eyes looking down at the phone in the woman's hand as it suddenly rested by the edge of the door. Something Regina would never do.

Roni quickly caught on as she straightened up, straightening out imaginary wrinkles out of her blue dress, "Fine. Let's go."

Rogers raised a brow as the woman squeezed on by him, his head following her as her heels echoed throughout the hallway. She was acting strange tonight, of that he was sure.

"So, Henry, any idea what you might want for your birthday this year?" asked the boy's grandfather as they sat at the table for dinner. His eyes moving towards Roni and Rogers as they entered the room from the hallway. "There you are. Is everything alright, darling?"

"Of course." Roni smiled, her eyes moving to Rogers who pulled out a chair for her, allowing her to sit first before he moved to the other side of the table, sitting beside Henry Sr.

_Always so galant. He hasn't changed a bit, _she thought to herself.

"I was just asking Henry what he wants for his birthday this year," the older man smiled as he looked over at his grandson who now looked like a chipmunk as his mouth was filled with food.

Roni wiped the caverns of her mouth with a napkin as she looked over at her nephew, "Henry," she glared over at the boy, acting very much like Regina who would call his attention for even having a mouth full of food if she were here. The boy rolled his eyes, earning another glare from his aunt.

"What do you want lad?" Rogers asked.

"Mom, can I have a car like Rogers?" the boy asked, looking over at his fake mother. Roni quirked a brow as the two men laughed.

"Is that what you're wishing for this year?" asked Henry Sr, taking a sip of his wine.

"Don't ask him that. You know that if he says it, it won't come true." Roni answered as she raised her glass to her lips, taking a much needed sip.

"I wish my mom would get married!" Henry's shout made time froze, as a fork was heard being dropped on a plate by Rogers, while Roni slurped her wine as her eyes looked over to her nephew. While Henry Sr simply chuckled.

Roni cleared her throat, "Henry, sweetheart… that's not exactly a wish for you."

"Yes, it is!" Henry stared his aunt down as both men simply smirked at the young boy's innocence, "You could marry him if you really wanted to."

Roni suddenly grew nervous as she witnessed the boy's mischievous smirk, "That's enough, Henry."

Rogers couldn't help but chuckle, "It sounds like the lad already has a candidate in mind."

"Uh-huh…" Henry's beady little eyes looked over at his aunt as her eyes suddenly grew wide, all while she shook her head at the boy.

"Oh, this I have to hear." Henry Sr leaned in more against the table, rather intrigued in hearing his grandson's answer.

"Hen-"

"I want her to marry you!" Henry's finger pointed directly to Rogers as now, it was his turn for his eyes to grow wide, dropping the fork onto the plate once again as Roni quickly and discreetly bumped one of the boy's dangling feet with her own leg. All while Henry Sr just bursted into a fit of laughter.

She dug through Regina's purse that she had helped herself to for the occasion, quickly retrieving her cell phone from within it as she read a text from Regina herself.

_**CALL ME!**_

"Hey, how about that dessert, huh?" she smiled as she quickly got up from the chair, "I'll go get it." she rushed into the kitchen as she quickly dialed in the number, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't heard or followed.

Regina's phone quickly rang as she answered, covering one of her ears to be able to hear her sister through all the shouts, "_Thank God, you called-!"_

Roni didn't wait to listen to why Regina wanted her to call, she needed to vent as well, so she did, "I am going to KILL your son!" she covered the edge of her mouth with her hand as she hissed over the phone.

"_There's a problem here- wait, what did you say about killing my son?" _Regina's brows furrowed.

As did Roni's as she heard all the commotion going on at the bar, "What the hell is going on over there? We switch for barely a day and already you're destroying my bar?"

"_Never mind that, what the hell are you doing to my son?" _Regina snapped.

"I asked you first. What is going on?" her eyes closed momentarily, "Oh, God, it isn't Leroy again, is it?"

"_Again? You mean he's done this before?" _Regina's eyes grew wide as she looked over at the now highly intoxicated man as he dared one of his buddies to punch him real hard right in his stomach, trying to prove how strong he really was.

Roni pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head, "Yes. You have to really watch him when he's intoxicated. Call him over, let me talk to him."

Regina's eyes grew wide, "_Talk to him? How? He'll notice that I am not you, he was already sensing something different about earlier."_

"He's so drunk he won't know the difference. Put him on." Roni ordered, waiting as Regina turned to Leroy only to see as one of his companions was about to strike the man with one of the chairs.

There was so much noise as everyone cheered him on that no one could hear Regina shouting the man's name, to her surprise and Roni's as well, Regina placed her fingers inside her mouth as she whistled loudly, able to get everyone's attention. She beckoned the man with her finger as he soon followed as if he were a magnet being attacked by another magnet, taking the phone from the brunette as she held it out to him.

He inspected the device at first as he then placed it against his ear, "Hello?" his voice slurping.

"_Leroy…" _he heard Roni's voice on the other end, not knowing the difference, "_This is your conscience. You've already proven how strong you really are, everyone in that bar knows it. Now, listen to me. Go home. Get into bed and call it a night."_

His eyes grew wide as he looked over at Regina, speaking directly into the phone again as he whispered this time, "I thought I've told you to leave me alone. How do you keep finding me?"

"_I always know where you are. Now, go home."_

Leroy nodded his response, too drunk to even reply as he whispered to himself, "Go home," handing back the talking device to Regina.

Regina's eyes studied the man in amazement as he shouted in announcement, "I have to go home now!" as exclamations of protesting from his friends were heard as they followed wobbly out the door. Leaving the bar with only very few people left as it grew quiet once again.

"_What the hell did you say to him to get him to leave?"_ asked Regina, placing the phone back to her ear.

"The regular stuff," Roni smiled triumphantly as she leaned against the counter, "He does a different thing every time, if he doesn't pass out first. Last time he pretended he was Arthur while shouting, 'Where's excalibur?!' You get used to it, really."

Regina smiled, suddenly finding herself feeling the urge of wanting to hug her sister. She had missed their crazy conversations like this, while playing this game of theirs. Conversations in general. Roni always did have funner and wilder stories to tell her that could amuse her for hours on end.

"Listen, I have to go. After your son's little matchmaking attempt I quickly excused myself to get dessert. I have to get out there."

Regina's brows furrowed, "_What about Henry?"_

"I'll explain later. Bye."

Before Regina could ask anything else the line went dead, leaving the brunette to attend to attend to the rest of her group of guest's for the remainder of the night as she began cleaning up the bar area of left over beer mugs and bottles, or broken peanut shells. Behind the bar, everything was self explanatory, although there were still some drinks she still didn't know how to make and prayed she never had to make them while they continued with their little game.

* * *

Henry Sr hugged his daughter tightly, finding it rather strange that the woman's embrace felt extra tight. Roni was taking in the hug of her father. She loved the man, dearly, and this night with him and has missed him terribly, even if she couldn't admit it due to her pride.

"I love you, dad." she whispered as she parted from their hug. A warm smile on her face that mirrored the one the older man was sporting in that moment.

"I love you too, my darling." he kissed her cheek, "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

Roni nodded as she then walked off with Henry and Rogers who had already bid their goodbyes to him. She looked over at him as he carried Henry's passed out little body over his shoulder. She couldn't help but take in the tender scene of her with her nephew in his arms. That's a sight she never imagined seeing of him.

"This is a new sight to you," her eyes studying every movement of his as he pulled the door open to his 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle, pulling the passenger seat forward as he placed the boy's body carefully in the back seat, "I don't ever remember you being so good with kids. I always thought you didn't like them."

Rogers pulled back the seat in its place, quirking a brow as he looked over at Roni, "Was that something your sister told you?"

Roni shrugged, "Well, she always used to tell me how carefree you two used to be while dating. She remembers you always saying you did not want kids."

Rogers chuckled, his forearm resting against the still open door, "That was then. Sometimes life surprises you in unexpected ways. Sometimes… you don't even realize you want something until you actually get it. Or lose it."

Her eyes completely got lost in his in that moment as they locked with each other. Her mouth slightly parted as she was suddenly in a daze. That daze that only happened when he would be near. His words sounding inside her head as she now began feeling that exact thing. She found herself blinking rapidly as he smiled before her, stepping aside as he allowed her to board his car.

"After you," he motioned towards the seat, while Roni couldn't talk. She just climbed right in as the door slammed shut as he quickly boarded the driver's side and drove off.

* * *

Her body felt exhausted as she placed the chairs upside down on the tables. She had worked at her company that morning and by this time of night, her body was about ready to give out and give herself to her bed. Or sister's bed, for the time being. Whatever the scenario, she just wanted to rest.

"Oh, good she remembered! Let's go, Ron, we want to get a booth this time." Ruby came in with another brunette in tow, both smiling at Regina, totally clueless of who she really was.

Regina's brows furrowed, no clue as to who these two were, "I'm sorry? Who are you?" she couldn't help but ask as both girls exchanged quick looks.

"You're two sheets to the wind already, huh?" Belle shrugged, "No matter," she walked up to Regina as she took her hand, pulling her out the door, "Let's go. This time we'll all three sing."

Regina's eyes widened as she took her hand back in shock, "Sing?!"

"Duh! Karaoke night!" Belle smiled a matching smile to Ruby's.

Regina shook her head, "No, not tonight. I had a very exhausting day."

"A very exhausting day?" Ruby chuckled a smirk showing on her lips, "Who did you have this morning?"

Regina's brows furrowed in disgust as Belle chuckled, "Come on, Roni. You never miss out on karaoke night. We'll go for a little while. You can sleep it off all day tomorrow."

"No, really. I couldn't possibly-"

Ruby rolled her eyes as both Roni's friends grabbed each of the brunette's hands, pulling her out the door even through her protests alone.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Ruby exclaimed as they were gone, allowing Regina to lock up.

Hours and several drinks later, Regina who absolutely refused to sing now was joined by Belle and Ruby, drunkenly singing along to _You Give Love a Bad Name._ Followed by more drinks. Once all three women sat back in their booth, Regina accidently and very drunkenly had spilled the beans on who she really was.

"No way!" shouted Ruby, "So, wait a minute. You two traded places and now you're her, while she is you?"

Regina's brows furrowed as she was too drunk to fully understand the brunette, "Exactly," she nodded as she downed another shot

Belle laughed, "I can't imagine how the real Roni is going to handle a landscaping business on her own," another chuckle escaped her, "She doesn't even like to maintain a single plant for as long as we've known her, right Rubes?" she nudged the other brunette playfully.

Ruby nodded, "She's right. Never. But, hey," she reached for Regina's hand, "I'm glad you're here with us! And that we got you to sing."

"Bottoms up, ladies!" Belle raised her shot glass, as well as Ruby and Regina did as they clinked them together as they downed their drinks.

* * *

Regina's head pounded as loud as the banging heard outside Roni's apartment door. She groaned as the pounding continued on both ends, "Just a minute!" her hand reached for the knob as she pulled the door open.

Roni groaned at her sister's hungover state, "Oh, I missed karaoke night."

"What are you doing here? You should be at work." asked Regina, looking over at the time as Roni chuckled.

"It's lunch time, dear." Roni's tone of voice sounding just like Regina's as her eyes glanced over at the clock Roni had on her wall.

12:23pm.

Roni chuckled as she made her way inside her own apartment, "Well, it looks like you had a fun night," she sat on her couch with her arms extended out on the back of it.

Regina groaned, collapsing on the couch next to her sister, "Don't remind me. Ruby and Belle can go at it all night."

Roni chuckled again, "Yeah, I probably should have warn you about that. Did they buy you were me?"

"They did. Until I told them who I really was."

"You told them?!" Roni shouted as Regina's eyes snapped open, her head pounding even more, "The whole point of this was-!"

"Relax! They won't say anything. I swore them to secrecy. And, don't shout. My head is pounding enough." she rubbed at her temples, as her sister sighed, "How was dinner?"

"Don't even get me started on dinner," she smacked her arm gently, "Your son is determined to pair me up with Rogers." This time, Regina couldn't help but laugh as Roni raised a brow, mocking her sister's laughter, "Don't go making fun just yet. Because he actually is looking to pair us with me as Regina. Not Roni."

Regina's eyes grew wide as she straightened up on the couch, "What?" her head laid back as she had moved too fast for her body's liking, "You absolutely can't do that. There is no way- how is he going to fall for that if he thinks you're me?" her eyes looked over at Roni who just looked away. "Roni?" she sat up slowly this time, "Please, tell me you didn't."

"We haven't done anything, I swear." the brunette held her hands up in defense, "Just that… after he dropped me off at your house last night, I might've agreed to have some coffee with him before picking up Henry."

"Roni-!"

"It's just coffee!" Roni shouted, lowering her voice an octave as her sister sighed, rubbing her temples yet again, "Nothing happens over coffee," she continued as Regina glared at her as if saying '_oh, please', _"Alright, so he is quite dreamy and makes me feel things. But, I'm supposed to be you. There is no way he would fall for me while being you. No way."

* * *

Regina walked around Boston that afternoon right after Roni left. Wearing her sister's leather jacket, which she had grown to actually like. Given that she didn't have to worry about work for now, which was a big change for her, she decided to go to a corner bakery. She sat patiently waiting for her hot coffee and pastry.

"I have a bare claw, a blueberry muffin and a strong black coffee?" a kid in his teens spoke aloud as he placed the orders on the counter.

Regina stood up as she quickly reached for her muffin, while bumping into a stranger who reached for the bear claw, "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry." the blonde woman replied, reaching for the black coffee as her hand touched Regina's, the brunette reaching for the same coffee. Green eyes met brown ones in that instant. "Um… this is mine." smiled the blonde.

Regina's brow raised, "Yours?" she continued as the blonde nodded, "You like strong black coffee?"

"Doesn't everyone?" the woman chuckled, eyeing the brunette as she helped herself to the coffee.

"No." Regina moved to sit down, as the blonde quickly followed.

"You know, you're right. I'm more of a hot chocolate girl myself," the brunette rolled her eyes as the woman continued to talk, "but, sometimes you just gotta have a strong black coffee."

"And, I suppose this is one of those moments for you?" Regina glared up at the annoying woman.

She shrugged with a shy smile, looking over towards the counter as the boy called out to her, while he handed her another black coffee, "Well, when you work with hundreds of sick kids everyday, yeah, I'd say so." she raised her cup towards the brunette, "It was nice meeting you."

Regina could help to look behind her, following the blonde as she was out the door and on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Excuse my long awaited update. But, my writing mood was completely gone for a while, and I didn't want to deliver something that wouldn't have been a good read. Finally, today I managed to get some of my creative spunk back! So, here is the result to that. I hope you all like it. Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

"How the hell can you understand these measurements? I am beyond clueless here, and they expect an answer." Roni practically scratched her head as she stared at the plans before her. She held her phone to her ear.

"_It's very simple. You just give them the go ahead, tell them they are doing a great job. Don't forget to instruct them to place the daisies by the fence."_ Regina instructed.

Roni nodded, "Got it," her eyes moved over to Rogers, as he was now walking up to her, holding two cups of hot coffee. My, could the man rock a leather jacket. "I have to go."

"I went to look for you at your office, but your father said you were out here. So," he held up the two cups of coffee, "I brought the coffee here instead."

Roni smiled, taking one of the coffee's in her hand, "Thank you," she took a small sip of her drink before continuing, "I'm sorry. I guess I completely forgot about having to come out here and see how this new project was coming along."

"It's coming along very nicely. I like it." his eyes looked over at the flowers that were already planted around the park.

Roni smiled, her eyes instantly locking with Rogers. She had missed looking into his eyes. The way he would look at her on any given day. The way he would smile. The way he would kiss… she blinked rapidly, shaking herself away from the thoughts she wasn't supposed to be having. Not as Regina.

"You know, I'm pretty much done here for today. Would you want to take a walk with me?" she smiled, while her brain kept shouting to her, _don't you do it! _

"Sure."

Roni turned back to the people she had working in the park that day, or rather, her sister had working in the park that day, "Guys, this is looking fantastic! Keep up the good work."

Heads turned to look at one another as the brunette gave them all a thumbs up with both hands. Something Regina would never do. Even Rogers took notice. He has known Regina a long time and for as long as he's known her, he knew Regina to be professional when it came to work.

"Regina, is everything alright?" he looked her over with a raised brow.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Roni walked beside the man, taking a sip of her coffee.

Rogers shrugged, "Well, you've seemed a little secretive lately, you're always on the phone and quickly hang up when either your father or myself are around."

Roni's brows furrowed as she looked over at the man, "Are you spying on me now?" she couldn't help but smirk as he did.

"I'm a cop, remember?" he opened up his jacket as he flashed his badge which was stripped to his hip, which the brunette's eyes quickly fell on, "I mean it's your business if you are seeing someone-"

"Whoa," she chuckled as she stopped walking, "Seeing someone?"

"Are you?" Rogers smirked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Roni's brow raised mockingly, "Why are you so interested? Jealous, are we?"

Coffee was slurped out as Rogers leaned forward, coughing and wiping his mouth in full surprise, "Whoa, wait a minute, love," he chuckled, wiping off a drop of coffee he had missed from his chin, "Jealousy has nothing to do with it. I just worry for your lad's sake. I mean, you wouldn't want to start dating just anyone." he rolled his eyes as Roni gave him a '_yeah, right' _glare, "Alright, so I worry. You're like family to me."

Roni chuckled, "I don't ever remember you ever worrying this much over my sister."

"I never felt like I had to. She played hard to get, but I knew she liked me," his features became serious then, "Until I saw her kissing a girl, I thought she did. I just wish she would have been honest with me about what she really liked."

Roni's face fell as she shook her head, "That was a misunderstanding. You were never meant to see me that way."

Rogers stopped walking as he turned to finally face her, "What do you mean see you?"

Roni shook her head, quickly realizing what she had blurted out, "I mean… Roni, my sister- look, here's what happened-"

"No," he held up a hand to stop her from talking, "It's alright."

She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she felt like telling him the truth about her and Regina having switched places back then, "No, I want to be clear about something-"

"Regina, I honestly don't want to talk about whatever your sister did or didn't do," Roni grew quiet as she could tell he had become upset about the subject, "It was years ago and it was for the best. I finally realized that."

"You did?" her voice almost a whisper of disappointment.

Rogers nodded, "Yeah. It hurt me, because… I was in love with her. She never gave me the chance to tell her that, but I wanted to. But, that was the past, and maybe that was life's way of saying we never belonged together."

Roni's eyes were filled with sadness, not so much for his words, though they were hard to hear, but because she could see sadness still lingering in the man's eyes. She moved closer, placing a hand on his bicep, "Rogers, I'm so-"

Rogers jerked back as if her touch alone had burned him, "No, I'm sorry," he shook his head, "I have to go, so I'll see you later, alright?" he smiled, putting on a brave face as he walked away.

"Rogers, wait a minute! Rogers!" Roni sighed as he kept on walking without turning back. How did this nice moment get so messed up so quickly? She sighed once again as she turned on the balls of her feet, walking back from where they had come from, "Way to go, Roni."

* * *

Regina was never used to being this free during this time of day. She should be picking up Henry by this time, but instead- here she was, in her sister's clothes, in her sister's part of the city, walking her sister's dog. Even Pongo had taken a liking to her rather quickly, to her surprise. It was a nice feeling (all of it), she had to admit, but still rather strange.

She glanced over to a music store. It was small and had a couple of old vinyls displayed on the window.

She had a small smile to her. She loved music, that was never a secret. As a teen she would enjoy little music shops such as this one. The brunette looked down at Pongo, holding out her finger inches away from the dalmatian's face, "Sit."

The dog sat immediately, which caused her to smile triumphantly, "Wait here- stay," she tied his leash to a light post, tightening it securely. She smiled down at him as the canine looked up at her as if saying, _'Don't worry, I'll wait here.'_

The bells above the door chimed as she entered the small store, being immediately greeted by a _'welcome to Melodies,' _and a bright friendly smile. The brunette smiled shyly, as she walked down the aisles of rows and rows of some vinyls and CDs of classical music. She kept up her walking down the aisle, reaching another section of music, tensing up at the sight of a particular artist.

"I would have never taken you for a Berlioz fan."

Regina looked up to the sound of a female voice, her eyes finding that familiar pearly white smile from this morning, along with her golden locks- standing right in front of her on the other side of the rack that was before both of them.

"I'm not." Regina replied to the familiar woman from the bakery this morning.

"I'm glad. To be honest, his music gives me a bit of the creeps," she walked to another section of CDs as Regina couldn't help but keep her eyes on her the entire time, "I bet I can guess your type of music."

The brunette chuckled as her brow raised, impressed with this woman's confidence, "Is that so?"

The blonde scanned through a couple of neatly stacked CDs as she pulled out one in particular, "Here we go," she handed it over, which Regina was quick to take off her hands, "You can never go wrong with a little Michael Buble. It's not classical, but it's soft. Trust me, you'll like it."

"How can you possibly be sure of that?" Regina asked, feeling quite intrigued.

"I have a good sense of intuition." the woman smiled, quite friendly while browsing through another stack of CDs while she pulled out another one, "As for me, I think I'll go for a little Bon Jovi today."

Regina nodded, feeling suddenly rather nervous to say anything else as her eyes quickly scanned the woman's body from head to toe. She was very attractive. She held up the suggested CD, "Well, thank you very much for the friendly suggestion. I must run along now."

"Track 9."

The brunette turned back around at the sound of the blonde's voice, "I'm sorry?"

"Track 9. Play that one first as soon as you get in your car," she shrugged with a smile, "Take it as another friendly suggestion."

Regina nodded, not being able to help a smile as she turned to walk her way through the aisles, towards the cash register and out the door. While the blonde's head looked up from looking through more CDs as she noticed the brunette untying the dalmatian and walking away. She wasn't sure why, but she felt this pull towards the woman, that her next action was to quickly pay for her purchase as she headed out the door.

A while later, Regina found herself at another park, releasing Pongo from his leash as the dog immediately ran free to do as he pleased, while she looked down at the CD that had been given to her by the blonde at the store. A hint of a smile creeping up on her as she couldn't help but grow more and more curious about the mystery woman she had now ran into twice today. She shook her head as she kicked herself mentally already, "Don't even think about it," she said to herself, setting a reminder for herself that she couldn't possibly get interested in anyone. Especially when she was supposed to play the role as her sister.

"So, do you normally come to parks to talk to yourself?"

Her head turned as she glanced over at the same woman, smiling at her. "Are you stalking me now or something?" she asked, feeling rather irritated now.

"Or something," she chuckled, "I'm sorry if I pulled you away from your thoughts, I just wanted-"

"I know well what you wanted." Regina jumped in, now allowing her to finish speaking.

"You did?" the blonde's brow raised.

"Perfectly," Regina continued, "You wanted to ask me out on a date, because for some romantic, yet ridiculous reason you think that us running into each other for the third time today, makes this fate. So, you came here, or should I say followed me here to properly introduce yourself, probably with an already overused witty and charming line that will hopefully get me to accept. Now, allow me to give you my answer: Thank you, but no. Have a good day."

Emma's lips parted in surprise as she quickly followed the interesting brunette as she called out to Pongo, walking the rest of her way towards him, "Hey, wait a minute," she quickened her pace to catch up to Regina, "Now, you coming up with that whole scenario was very impressive."

"I'm glad you think so, however I wasn't trying to impress you either," Regina hooked the leash onto Pongo's collar as she looked over at the blonde who now stood before her.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that you managed to do that just fine. I'm also sorry to say that I didn't follow you to ask you on a date- however I might just change my mind now," she smiled as she held up a purse, "I followed you because I wanted to give you your purse. You left it on the counter at the music store."

Regina looked down to her side, noticing she actually had forgotten her purse, looking back at the blonde who still held it out for her to take. "Oh," she took it from the woman's grasp, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, "Thank you. Good bye, now." she quickly walked away, dragging Pongo along with her, wanting to leave fast before she could embarrass herself even further.

The blonde smiled as she was quick to follow the brunette, "Wait a minute. What's the hurry? What about that date?"

Regina chuckled at the woman's daring question, "And there it is. I knew that's what you wanted."

"Well, you coming up with that whole thing made me curious. I mean that was a pretty romantic notion. I like that in a woman," she looked down at Pongo next, "And, lucky for you I happen to like dogs." she bent down to pet the dog as Pongo's tail wagged like crazy at the newfound attention.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is still no."

Emma placed her hands in the pockets of her tight jeans, "What, do you have someone already?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Regina kept her eyes pierced to the blonde's green ones, in hopes that she would believe her enough to leave her alone.

"I call your bluff," the blonde smiled.

"Excuse me?" Regina's brow raised once again.

"You are obviously interested in me," her words causing the brunette to chuckle as she continued, "if you weren't you wouldn't of accepted the CD I suggested to you."

Regina looked down at the CD which she still held in her hand, a small smile appearing on her lips in realization that that very suggesting gesture _was _in fact the blonde's move. She had fallen for it like a kid who had just been given a piece of candy. She looked up, only to see a wide smile on the blonde's lips.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I can guess where you work, and I show up there on any given day, then you have to go on that date with me." said the blonde.

Regina chuckled, "No."

The woman smiled at the brunette's stubbornness, "Alright. Your name then. You'll tell me your name."

"Come, Pongo." Regina didn't reply any longer, she simply walked away, leaving her standing there without an answer, a smile on her lips at how charming the blonde woman could be once she gave her back to her. But, she knew that she would never see her again, because how could she possibly figure out where she worked? Or rather, where her sister worked. It was impossible, especially when they didn't even know each other.

As she got in her car, along with Pongo- she released a sigh. She couldn't help but feel intrigued, pulled in by this stranger, but it was crazy for her to be interested in anyone exactly at this moment where she couldn't even be herself. She looked over at the CD as she thought to herself, '_what the hell', _she opened up the case as she pulled the CD out, placing it inside the slot of the radio, skipping to track number 9. Her lips curving upward into an unhelped smile as the song Everything began smoothly playing throughout the car. The woman was definitely smooth, she had to give her that.

* * *

Coincidence enough, the exact same song in that very moment was playing on the radio station Roni had it on while she drove home with Henry. Truth was, her mind wasn't all there as she was still thinking about her conversation with Rogers and the unexpected turn it had taken. It hurt her to see him so saddened and angry by a past misunderstanding memory.

"Aunt, Roni!"

Her head quickly turned to Henry who had been talking to her for a while now, "What?"

"I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, kid. What was your question again?" she shook her head, while her eyes would look up ahead and back to the boy in one quick motion.

Despite Henry's eye roll, he repeated himself, "I said tomorrow is career day at school, and we're supposed to take an adult with us. I can't exactly to take you, because you aren't really my mom. So, do you think you could ask Rogers and see if he wants to come to my school?"

"I don't know about that, Henry," she shook her head as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Why not?" asked a confused boy.

Roni sighed, the angry look on the man's face coming to her mind again, "It's complicated, Hen."

"So, uncomplicate it."

Roni chuckled at Henry's still childlike innocence, "He isn't a kid like you. He's a grown man, and grown men are hard to get through to."

"Just apologize. Whatever it is you did, he'll forgive you."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she quickly looked over at the boy, "Why are you accusing me as if it were my fault?"

"Isn't it?" she shook her head, not being able to answer his question, "Why not buy him flowers?"

"What?" her brows furrowed once again.

"Flowers. Isn't that what adults do when they say or do things they later regret to another adult?" the boy asked, his eyes never leaving his aunt's confused features.

Roni couldn't help but smile this time, "How could a kid your age possibly know that?"

Henry shrugged, "My mom watches a lot of soaps. She thinks I don't know, but I've seen her."

"Does she now?" her brow raised, a smirk on her lips as she looked over at the boy.

Henry nodded, "So, are you going to give him flowers?"

"You mean your mom is going to give him flowers." Roni corrected him.

Henry rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Flowers seem too personal of a gesture. Especially between us."

"Nothing's been going on between him and my mom." Henry looked over at his aunt with a confused look.

"Which is exactly why I can't give him flowers as your mom. I don't want him getting confused."

"How could he get confused if he doesn't know who you really are?" he asked.

Roni shook her head, "Just, never mind."

"A cupcake then!" Henry beamed at his idea, "Everyone loves cupcakes."

Roni looked ahead at the road as she kept on driving, liking Henry's idea on the cupcake. It couldn't hurt to try as an attempt of an apology. And, it wouldn't be a too personal gesture. As much as she still liked him.

* * *

Hours later, Henry ran ahead of his aunt as they entered the police station, excitedly carrying a tray (that was meant to be just one cupcake) of now a few cupcakes.

"May I help you, ma'am?" an officer asked Roni as he walked right by her.

"Detective Rogers?"

The man looked over, his eyes falling on Rogers as he sat at his desk, "Rogers! Someone here to see you."

Rogers looked over, surprised to see who he thought was Regina along with Henry inside the police station, he stood from his desk, smiling over at Henry as he held up the tray of cupcakes.

"Hi, Rogers! My mom brought you cupcakes!"

"Is that right?" he chuckled, his eyes looking over at the brunette as she spoke.

"It's for everyone, and you."

"And, may I ask, why the grand gesture?" he asked. His voice more calm than before.

Roni's eyes looked away from his for a moment, "It's… my form of an apology. For earlier."

"Well…" Rogers opened up the plastic container as he took one cupcake, "I'm never one to turn down a perfectly good looking cupcake," he smiled, "Thank you." his eyes looking down at Henry, "Thank you, Henry. Why don't you go offer everyone else some cupcakes? Save one for yourself, or they'll take them all in a blink of an eye."

"Not from me they won't!" Henry walked away as everyone quickly gathered around him.

Rogers chuckled as he looked over at Henry, turning back to look at Roni, "You came all this way just to apologize? I'm touched."

"I truly hated how we ended things earlier. I'm sorry."

Rogers shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. My behavior was unacceptable. Whatever happened between your sister and myself is in no way your fault. I should have never taken it out on you."

Only it was her fault, and she couldn't help to hear Regina's words playing in her mind in that moment. Had she not given her sister the idea of switching places just because she was too scared to break it off with him herself, he would have never seen her kissing someone else.

"If anyone should win over an apology here- it's me," Rogers spoke, taking her away from her thoughts of guilt, "Let me make it up to you tonight."

"No, that's really not necessary." Roni shook her head in protest.

"I'm practically done here for the night-"

"Really, I appreciate the offer, but I really must get Henry home."

"A small invitation to dinner won't hurt him." he smiled, looking over at the boy before Roni could get another word in, "Say lad, how about we all go to dinner tonight? Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Henry ran towards them, far too excited to even care that he dropped the now empty container on the floor, "Please, mom? Can we go? I'm starving!"

Rogers smiled once again as he looked over at Roni, feeling triumphant.

Roni shook her head as she looked over at the boy, "You have school tomorrow."

"Just this once? Please!" Henry pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyed look.

"What a cheap shot!" she playfully smacked Rogers' arm, knowing perfectly well the man had used who he thought was her son to lure her into dinner with him, "Alright. But, just this once."

"Alright!" Henry cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"Go get in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

Henry hugged Rogers happily, "See you later, Rogers!"

"Bye, lad. See you later." he ruffled his hair as Henry ran to the car. His eyes finding brown ones as they stared back into his, "I'll stop by your house in an hour?"

_Henry's gone, now let him down easy. Just say something suddenly came up and walk away, _her mind yelled at her. Because she knew it wasn't right to accept a dinner invitation from the man posing as Regina. _Although, it's just a dinner between friends, nothing harmful in that, _she told herself, having a constant battle within herself.

Before she knew it, while looking into his dowey blue eyes, she was smiling, "An hour would be just fine."

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! _Her brain shouted at her, while Rogers' smile simply grew before her.

"I'll see you then."

Roni sighed, closing her eyes for a short moment as the man walked away, "You are an idiot," she walked away soon after, making a mental note for herself that tonight during dinner, she needed to act more like her sister and just be friends with him. Not fall for his charming smile and blue eyes anymore. No matter how attractive they seemed to be. Enough to make her weak at the knees.

* * *

As night fell, Regina found herself already at the bar, placing Leroy's third beer in front of him, "Don't get as crazy as you did that night, please."

"I make no promises." he chuckled, walking away to join his group of friends.

Regina shook her head as she smiled. A smile that soon disappeared as she noticed the same blonde woman from earlier as she walked into the bar. Her green eyes scanning the room as they soon fell on her own. Her heart beating a hundred beats per minute as a lump formed in her throat. There this stranger was, standing there, looking incredibly good in her tight jeans and red leather jacket. Her golden hair hanging loose around her shoulders, while her smile complimented all of her.

She had found her. But, how?


End file.
